Tratando de ser yo
by Lulypunk
Summary: Antes de rendirse, Helga intentara un ultimo y nuevo método que le responderá todas las preguntas que alguna vez se hizo sobre cierto amor...


Los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Capitulo I

Habían pasado ya muchos años… Muchos años de aquel momento en que en ellos había una gran amistad, confianza, compañerismo, anécdotas que los unía cada vez más. No todos eran los mejores amigos, pero había un buen ambiente…

Pero esos tiempos habían pasado… y esa amistad de un gran grupo, había quedado atrás.

Ningún hecho en especial los llevo a distanciarse. Bueno, si había uno, y era el hecho de haber crecido.

Ya no eran los niños que veían una gran aventura poder alcanzar al heladero con su cara de maniaco , esos momentos ya habían pasado. Sus prioridades ya no eran las mismas, ya eran adolescentes, y les faltaba más de un año para graduarse y entrar a una buena universidad era un fin para la mayoría.

Cada uno había descubierto nuevos gustos, pasiones, que los describían y trataban de demostrarle al mundo quienes eran. Tal vez no tenían preocupaciones que sean decisivas para la humanidad, pero tenían gran importancia para ellos. Sus sentimientos eran lo mas importante, por eso algunos lo demostraban, mientras otros los ocultaban, a la vez que corrían rumores ¡Ay dios, no! ¡Rumores! Esos que estaban por todos lados, y que eran la peor amenaza para ellos.

En fin, ese grupo que antes era casi homogéneo, se había disuelto y dividido en partes. Amistades que se disolvieron, amistades que surgieron, y amistades que eran inseparables.

Es un suceso normal, a todos les pasa. Pero de todas maneras, a veces no era tan agradable que haya cambiado tanto. Cuando de chicos, alguien decía algunas palabras hirientes a otro de sus compañeros, se tomaba como una simple broma. Ahora esto seria una causa para formar una pelea. La confianza ya casi ni existía.

Varios coincidían en varias clases. Tomando en cuenta que muchos chicos terminaron siendo simples conocidos, era obvio que si mantenían conversaciones, era por el hecho de ser conocidos. Un simple saludo con desgano era suficiente. No eran amigos, ni rivales, simplemente eran chicos que vivieron muchas cosas juntos, pero con el tiempo tomaron caminos diferentes. Aunque si bien el gran grupo se desmorono, quedaron pequeños grupos que entre ellos eran fieles e inseparables.

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo, era evidente esperar un gran cambio físico en ellos. Algunos les preocupaba mucho su apariencia, a otros no tanto, y a otros… bueno, casi nada. Como a Helga. Algo que Rhonda le recordaba a toda la escuela, prácticamente todos los días.

-Es decir… no espero que alguien con un 0% de femineidad salga de su casa con un bolso Chanel, pero, aunque no lo quiera admitir ¡Es una chica! ¡Por favor!

-Vamos Rhonda…—Reclama Nadine—No seas así con ella. Es evidente que su forma de vestir no es muy linda, pero así es su forma de ser.

-Tienes razón, ya es un gran avance el no verla más con su uniceja.

Las dos chicas conversaban junto a sus casilleros mientras observaban a la chica de la que hablaban, sentada escuchando música y leyendo un libro, con una gran concentración. Al parecer estaba en un mundo aparte.

En parte Rhonda tenía algo de razón, Helga no era muy femenina. Siempre vestía unos jeans sin gracia, con una remera de manga corta. Su pelo estaba recogido con una cinta rosa que provenía de ese moño rosa que tanto usaba de chica, cosa que nadie entendía porque nunca se deshacía de el, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

—Mira hacia arriba— Podrías haber demorado unas cuantas horas mas, sabes? Es muy interesante esperarte —decía irónica—.

-Lo siento mucho Helga, enserio. Es que la profesora de matemáticas me pidió otra vez si podía ayudar a unos alumnos de…

—La interrumpe— Me había olvidado que eres un alma caritativa. De lo contrario me hubiese traído un picnic. Phoebe, ¡muero de hambre! —la mira como si el asunto fuera de vida o muerte. — Vamos a tomar algo que quiero salir de este infierno ¡Ya! La princesita y la de los insectos no dejan de mirarme.

Mira a la dirección de las chica con cara de odio, y estas hacen como si estuvieran conversando de la nueva Tucson de Rhonda.

Los martes por la tarde, Helga y Phoebe solían ir a la heladería a hablar de lo que preferían hablar en persona que por teléfono. Se veían seguido, pero no coincidían en muchas clases. Por eso los martes eran sagrados para ellas.

-Tenias que verle la cara, era para sacarle una foto y ponerla en un mural en mi habitación —Tentada de risa — Te juro que lo haría. Cuando ese chico te alcanzo tus apuntes del año pasado, con la cara de ilusión que te veía… La cara del cabeza de cepillo era monumental. Te digo, le voy a sacar esa foto. —Se seca las lagrimas— Ufff… Ey, tienes que evitar que los estudiantes que ayudas se enamoren de ti, eso va a infartar a Geraldo.

- No es así Helga. Talvez ese chico tenga un poco de admiración, pero nunca hice nada para que la tuviera. Además… no creo que Gerald se ponga celoso.

-¿No? En este momento si te fijas bien. —Le habla muy seria— Puedes ver que hay un lago saliendo del salón de la practica de deportes. Esas son sus lágrimas. Y debe estar revolcándose en ellas. — La mira, y suelta una gran risa como la anterior— Vamos Phoebs! El es muy conciente del enorme y gordo error que cometió contigo. Se le nota en la cara de estupido cada vez que te ve, esta sufriendo, y mucho. Es divertido verlo.

- No creo que este arrepentido. Pero igual, lo que dices suena mal.

- ¡No se que tienen que todo lo que digo les suena mal! —Suspira como si le importara— Igual, no puedes ser tan neutra sabiendo que el no…

—Phoebe la interrumpe— No estaba preparado…

-¡¿Ves?! No solo eres neutra, sino que lo defiendes. No hay que estar preparado, uno tiene que responder a sus sentimientos. Si una persona en realidad tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por otra persona, haría lo que sea por ella, sabes? Y aun mas si sabes que esa persona te corresponde. Cualquiera daría lo que sea por ser correspondido por un gran amor. Pero no, eso no lo hizo Gerald.

-Pero si tu por…—Mira el mantecado que estaban comiendo—

—Abre los ojos como para asesinarla— No tendrías porque haber sacado ese tema.

-Pero es que cada vez que hablamos de "amor" te compenetras demasiado, y no se porque pero creo que lo primero que se te viene en mente es… mantecado.

-No, no es así! — se cruza de brazos y mira a la ventana enojada— Bueno, tal vez… un poco. — ablanda su mirada— Sabes Phoebs? Creo que me estoy cansando. No se que hacer. Tal vez no pueda hacer nada y es por eso que me resulta tan difícil. Solo me tengo que conformar con llamarle la atención bruscamente para que el me mire. Y sacarlo de sus casillas no me gusta. Yo se que el no es así y que solo yo logro que reaccione de esa manera. Cuando éramos chicos me tenia paciencia, y no se porque lo hacia. Ahora ya creo que me odia.

-Dudo que Arnold odie a alguien, y menos a ti. Que si bien no sabe ni la mayor parte de las cosas que has hecho por el, sabe que no eres así de ruda en el fondo, y que lo ayudaste cuando mas lo necesitaba. Como en la jungla. Lo recuerdas?

- Todos los días, y eso me mortifica. Porque por segunda vez, lo evadió. Si bien lo que paso después en la jungla fue hermoso. Luego con el tiempo, lo evadió. Y quedo como que era una cosa de niños. También fue mi culpa que yo de tantos nervios que tenia al verlo después de lo que había pasado volví a ser como antes y lo empecé a molestar aun más. No se si lo arruine todo, o si no había nada que arruinar. ¿Ves? Tengo muchas preguntas que me están volviendo loca. Y aunque sueñe que todo va a terminar con un final feliz, la realidad no es esa. Y sigo tratándolo como una tonta molesta, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo. Además —su cara refleja un gran enojo— el siempre ha salido con chicas dulces y huecas. Solo con que tengan un rostro bonito el cae a sus pies, y luego termina como siempre, con el corazón roto. Como le hizo Lila.

-Lila es nuestra amiga.

-¿Y que?

-Le dijiste hueca.

-Bueno, no lo es…tanto… Pero es dulce, bonita, y lo dejo con el corazon roto.

-Tal vez haya una solución… —Pone cara de pensativa por un largo rato, mientras Helga la mira con confusión— ¡Ya se! Y creo que si hay una solución…

-¿Acaso estas loca semi-asiática? No hay solución. No hay nada.

-Conoces tanto a Arnold y nunca se te ocurrió…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Es largo. Y no me vas a entender enseguida. Así que te lo cuento después, porque ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que preparar unas clases para los chicos mañana y no me dará el tiempo de estudiar para mis cosas.

- Gracias por el suspenso. —Cruza los brazos enojada—

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Principalmente quiero comentarles que esta es mi primer fanfic. También quiero aclararles que estoy en épocas de exámenes, y me gustaría hacer un poco mas detallado el tema del lenguaje, pero me demoraría demasiado, y no quiero eso. Se que es una escritura un tanto "superficial" y fácil de leer, talvez les guste mas a unos que a otros, pero quiero que me lo informen.

Agradezco cualquier tipo de critica; buenas, malas, de esas que hacen llorar, todas! Y serán bienvenidas aquellas críticas que traigan consigo concejos para mejorar la escritura, narración, y cualquier error que pueda llegar a tener.

Tenga favor de disculpar mi manera de utilizar las palabras. Soy Uruguaya, pero trato de utilizar palabras lo mas neutras posibles, si no entienden algo me lo preguntan, porque yo se que hay lectores de muchos países y (como me pasa a mi, les puede pasar a muchos) se que hay palabras que en algunos países se usan, y en otros no se saben que significa.

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Saludos!

P.D: Voy a tratar de no hacerla muy larga, llevara unos pocos capítulos. A menos que quieran más.


End file.
